I wasn't looking for love
by Lexi Marr
Summary: Hiei and the others enter a small tournament on Koenma's orders to win the prize of learning from a demon master. Hiei wins...It's finished!...I've fixed stuff...I'm not sure whether my writing of shonen ai is good, but please review even if you hate it
1. To Begin

I Wasn't Looking For Love  
Disclaimer: Standard dc...Quite obviously I didn't invent the characters or  
events that are copyright of they people who write/draw Yu Yu Hakusho and I  
make negative money by writing this...Though I should mention that this  
Aries is my own creation. Also the idea for the trial of the dragon came  
from a lemon fanfic I read. I credit them though I cannot remember their  
names...I varied it and how it came about though so it should be alright.  
Author's Note: I have never written a YYH fanfiction before nor a shonen  
ai...oh right I should mention that part...it's a shonen ai between...not  
telling...you get to guess.  
  
It was one of the longest days of his life. Hiei was so exhausted he  
flopped down on the floor. She walked over to him.  
"And just what are you doing down there? You think this is over  
because you won. You're quite wrong there. Up you get. We have to decide  
what technique to teach you first."  
He stood up, but was still slightly bent toward the ground. "Hn."  
"That's better. Now then...let's see...." She cupped his chin in her  
hand as she thought. "Ah yes, I believe the Dragon Flame will suit you  
well. Please watch closely," she said stepping and facing the lone tree he  
had noticed earlier.  
She stuck her hands out straight in front of her as though preventing  
an invisible wall from closing in on her. She then punched the air with an  
open hand and said the words of an incantation. When she finished this, she  
turned to her new student.  
"Now that I have done that, I shall be able to use the attack all  
day. After you do that you follow with a form of this," she turned her back  
on him again and stood with her feet apart and her hands at her sides.  
"Hear your master and respond. I, Aries, call you forth from the  
depths. Dragon...Flame!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted that last bit and immediately  
white fire shot from her outstretched arm and engulfed not only the ancient  
oak but most of the trees behind it within a mile or so's radius.  
Hiei stood stunned. "You know it's not all that attractive to have  
your mouth hanging open like that," she said when she turned back to him.  
"Well, that's the attack. I know the incantation is corny but I didn't make  
it up, I just know it. It's one of my favorite attacks and I think that it  
will be quite compatible with you. However, being that your energy is so  
dark, your dragon flame will obviously be darker than mine. Now,  
hmmm...what else do you need to know...Ah, yes!" Aries pulled up her  
sleeve, revealing a charred arm.  
Hiei was stunned. "How-but...why did..." He seemed incapable of  
completing a sentence. Aries had a slightly amused look on her face. "Well,  
when you use the dragon's power, you are required to give him a sacrifice.  
I sacrificed my arm...temporarily," she added seeing a look that plainly  
stated that he wanted no part in an attack like that.  
"Temporarily? What, the dragon gives you your arm back?" He was  
regaining his composure and his way with biting remarks.  
"Of course not. What I meant was that he didn't take the arm itself  
only the energy inside it. Now I only have to heal it," her other hand  
glowed orange and gold over the injured arm and slowly the burns  
disappeared. "...and voila it works again," she said, punching the air to  
prove her point.  
"Hn."  
"Don't 'hn' me. It's going to be more difficult for you to do this  
since you don't have the powers of a light demon, idiot," She said, showing  
obvious impatience with his lack of expressions. "I can heal you while  
you're in training here but I baby-sit you for your whole life."  
"Yes, well, I think I can figure something out," Hiei said for lack  
of a better comeback.  
"Anyway, today begins some strength testing. I know you're tired from  
that tournament but it's not like you were fighting people the whole day,"  
Aries said in response to his expression of disbelief. "We're going to see  
just how powerful you are so that I can decide how strict of a training  
regimen to impose." 'But I really need you at your most vulnerable mentally  
so that I can scan your mind for the facts I need for the other part of  
training for this technique,' she thought to herself as Hiei set of through  
the woods where she had directed him to begin running. 


	2. Always eat your Waffles

Disclaimer: So tired of this...Yu Yu Hakusho belongs not to me but to  
someone who is a vastly better writer...  
'How long is this going to take?' Hiei thought. It had been nearly an  
hour since she had closed herself in that room to...prepare. He didn't like  
the sound of that. She had told him she was summoning the dragon to speak  
with him, but he wondered what they were talking about that was taking so  
long.  
"Well, of course I searched his mind. I'm not some amateur you know.  
I have taught this technique several times," Aries said to the dragon in a  
nettled tone.  
"Yes, with such glowing results too," the dragon responded. "How many  
is it that have failed now? Six, Seven?"  
"They were weak. Also, they were not suited to handle your trials. I  
admit that I made a mistake in that aspect; However, this one is different.  
I searched the demon's mind and found almost no emotional weakness."  
"No emotional weakness? What exactly do I have to work with then?"  
The dragon asked, his hovering shadow's eyes glowing redder all the while.  
"Calm down. I said almost. He does have one weakness," she said  
knowingly. The dragon looked at her quizzically. She waved her hand and a  
faint cloud appeared revealing a beautiful face...  
  
"You may come in now, Hiei," her voice floated out into the corridor  
where he had nearly fallen asleep, tired from the workout she had sent him  
off on earlier to 'test his strength'.  
Hiei entered the room. It was empty except Aries who was sitting  
cross-legged in the air. She looked tired. He noticed that even though she  
was half asleep she still looked beautiful. As far as light demons go, in  
any event. She looked like a normal, golden haired human save the claws,  
fangs, and floating. She wore all white. White pants, white, long-sleeved  
shirt, and a gold cord tied around her waist. Aries had told him that she  
typically wore this outfit, or one like it in any event.  
She turned to him when he entered. "Sorry that took so long. It  
really shouldn't have but dragons aren't the quickest creatures.  
Intelligent enough, but just slow. Anyway. I need you to stand in the  
center of that black circle, facing the fire."  
Hiei did as he was told, and so began the possession.  
  
He awoke in a feather-soft bed, feeling rather heavy-headed. He  
didn't know why he had had those odd nightmares. They seemed a little  
familiar but what the hell was with that person standing in the corner  
watching?  
'I had better go see how she wants training to begin today,' he thought,  
disposing of his curiosity and deciding to think about that later.  
After he was dressed and left his room, he realized he didn't know where to  
go. 'This place is so huge I don't know how I'll find my way around it.'  
Suddenly, a voice in his head told him to turn left, right, right, and  
then go through the third door. Hiei wasn't used to taking orders from his  
own mind but followed the instructions nonetheless, for lack of a better  
way to go.  
"Ah, Hiei, glad to see the dragon helped you," Aries greeted him  
without turning from the stove.  
"What do you mean the dragon helped me? I found my way by myself,"  
he said, sitting down in front of one of the place settings.  
"Don't kid yourself. You may be good but even I had trouble  
navigating this place at first and I built it. The dragon gave you  
directions. No," she said, holding up her hand at his open mouth, seeing he  
was about to ask her what she meant. "No questions, just waffles," she said  
pointing to the big plate in the middle of the table.  
"Waffles? Aren't those a human food?"  
"Of course they are. They're still delicious. Have as many as you  
want, you'll need the energy. The dragon doesn't only take a toll on your  
mind but when you summon him, even if you only wish to sacrifice an arm, if  
there is not sufficient energy, the dragon will take as much as he deems  
fit. So have some syrup too."  
"I don't know what you're worried about, if you can get away with  
only sacrificing an arm, I certainly can," Hiei said as he poured syrup  
over his waffles.  
"Please, drop the cocky attitude. You may be fast and reasonably  
strong but you still don't have enough energy for the attack."  
"Your stupid machine seemed to think so," he shot back, angry at her  
assault on his fighting skills. He was referring to the machine they used  
to take the test to get into the tournament. It measured your knowledge of  
the demon world and your spirit energy. Then they were made to fight  
against each other. In the end, it was Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and another  
demon that were left.(Kuwabara had been defeated by said demon.) Aries then  
questioned them and established which was best suited for her techniques.  
"The machine measured whether you have enough energy to become my  
student. Now shut up and have another waffle." 


	3. Control

Disclaimer: Me no own any parts of YYH, but me did invent Aries...  
First he was in the woods, pursued by a demon far larger than he.  
Suddenly the scene changed and he was cowering in a corner while a wolf  
demon came closer and closer with an odd glint in his eyes. Then he was on  
his stomach, naked, someone on top of him...  
Hiei awoke with a start. He was in a cold sweat. 'How...Why was I  
having those dreams?' Hiei wondered. The full moon shone through the round  
window at the top of the wall onto the foot of his bed.  
'Dream? Fool, those were memories.'  
'Memories? But...Wait who are you?' He felt strange asking a voice in  
his head such a question.  
'My, my, she really didn't tell you much about the trial did she? I  
am Kagyaku, the dragon.'  
  
"Oh, it just keeps getting hotter," Kurama said out loud, pushing his  
sweaty hair out of his face. Sometimes hair that beautiful was a curse. 'I  
wish that maintenance man would hurry up and fix the air conditioner.'  
"Goodness, and I thought the Human World was cooler this time of  
year."  
Kurama looked up, startled at the sudden intrusion. He calmed down  
when he realized who it was. "Aries. What are you doing here, I thought you  
would be training Hiei?" They had met at the tournament. All of the gang  
had entered but in the end Hiei won out, being the best suited for Aries'  
techniques.  
"Oh, well, that's why I'm here. You see you are very essential to his  
learning the technique I'm trying to teach him."  
  
'So, you're in my head. That's what that ceremony was about? You  
possessed me?'  
'Well, yes and no. I don't have full control over your actions, I  
have control of making you feel the things that will cause you to do  
certain things. I can expand or delete things in your mind. To be quite  
honest you're not worth fully possessing.'  
  
"I searched his mind for any emotional weaknesses but he represses  
very well. I found only one thing I wish to expand and that's where you  
come in."  
"I don't believe I fully understand this. You find weaknesses? What  
do you mean?" Kurama was sitting on his bed and Aries on Hiei's traditional  
place on the window sill. The night sky made a very pretty backdrop for a  
very odd conversation.  
"Well...an example...hmmm...ah! I had a student a few years ago who  
had very violent urges. Anyone he saw basically he wanted to kill. He got  
very good at suppressing these urges. I saw that and asked the dragon to  
expand the urges. He did so but the poor demon couldn't help himself and  
ended up killing everyone he knew and himself," she said with a look on her  
face as though all she had said was that it was a little windy outside.  
"But Hiei doesn't have tendencies like those does he?" Kurama asked,  
a little alarmed.  
"No, no but he suffers urges all the same. He lusts."  
"Lusts? After whom?" he was now very interested in this conversation.  
"Well, would I be here if it was anyone but you?" Aries said with a  
half smile on her face. Kurama didn't know what to say. 'Me? He....lusts  
after me?'  
"But why are you telling me this?"  
"You need to prepare your answer. Eventually the dragon will break  
him enough that he will come to you, begging for sex. I personally don't  
care what you do, it won't make all that much of a difference to me. Don't  
worry, I don't think it will happen for at least a week. He will see you  
before then and maybe look at you funny but otherwise he will be the same.  
I must be going now, dear." and with that said she was gone in a flash of  
light.  
  
'So why were you showing me that dream?' Hiei asked, getting angrier  
with each word the dragon spoke.  
'As I just told you, those were memories. You remember now don't  
you?' He grabbed his head as the pain of those nights came rushing back in  
a blur of color.  
'Wh-why are you doing this? I...I...no, that never happened,' he  
thought as though that would make it be true.  
'Hahaha. Never happened eh? Well, how about this? Did this never  
happen?' The scene flooded his brain, it was too much, he couldn't take it  
and he passed out on the floor, where he remained until Aries returned.  
  
"Aw, poor baby couldn't handle the memories the Kagyaku dragged back,  
huh?" Aries said leaning against the door frame, watching Hiei shake in his  
sleep on the floor. "Well, I suppose I'll put him back in his bed..." She  
held up her hand and Hiei floated into the bed, still shaking. She then  
floated his blanket on top of him and closed the door behind her.  
  
'What will I say to him?' Kurama thought. Hiei wasn't the only one  
having trouble sleeping. 'He's my friend and I don't want to ruin  
that....besides...I don't feel that way about him...do I?' 


	4. NO!

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is a fabulous show I would love to take credit  
for but unfortunately I have to settle for this made up bs.  
Author's Note: If Hiei is OOC it's because of Kagyaku, the dragon thing.  
Also the things that appear in _these symbols_ are the dragon feeding him  
impulses.  
  
_Kiss him_  
'Now where did that come from? I've never felt an urge like that...' Hiei  
thought approaching the spot where Kurama was sitting in the park, his  
gorgeous hair blowing in the wind.  
'That came from me, fool. I told you I can control how you feel, what you  
want to do.' That dragon was really starting to piss him off.  
'I don't want to kiss him, he's just my friend...Besides, it's not like  
he'd want to kiss me.'  
'Of course he doesn't. But look at him sitting there. He knows you're  
coming and Kurama is trying to look as good as he can. He's rubbing your  
nose in the fact that you can never get him. We can't let him get away with  
that.'  
_Kiss him_  
"No damnit!"  
"No, damn what?" Kurama had spotted Hiei and came over to meet him.  
"Nothing," He wasn't about to admit that he was arguing with his own head.  
"Oh...well, what is it you wanted to meet for?"  
'As if he doesn't know. Tell him you wanted to meet to finally get into his  
pants.'  
"No!" Kurama was starting to look a little worried at Hiei's random  
outbursts. "Sorry," he muttered, embarrassed.  
"It's alright...are you though? I haven't seen you in a while, is Aries  
working you hard?"  
'See? He used that phrase on purpose to again throw it in your face that  
you can't have him.'  
"Shut-I mean, no she's fine. Actually the training has been really good,  
considering her species. Light demons aren't reputed to enjoy training," He  
managed to catching himself before again blowing the secret voice in his  
head. "Aries suggested that I spar with someone around my energy level. You  
came to mind, naturally."  
_Tell him why_  
"Oh well how do you want to-"  
"Let's not talk anymore. We'll find somewhere to fight. How about that spot  
in the woods we used to meet," Hiei wasn't sure he could bite back the urge  
to spill his heart much longer. The fox's voice was so...intoxicating...  
'Ah, a private spot for a private act. Very smooth,' The dragon said, mock-  
approval in his voice.  
'Shut your mouth already. I just don't want to be seen fighting in public,'  
Hiei said internally back to the dragon as he and Kurama walked off.  
  
"So, Hiei, what is bothering you?" Kurama asked for the four hundredth time  
as they were taking a break from their fighting.  
'He doesn't want you to tell him. He wants you to-'  
_Kiss Him_  
'Damn you, stop trying to make me do things I don't want to do,' Hiei said  
to the dragon. He was tired of this. This time he had almost done it.  
'Don't want to do or won't do?'  
"Hiei? Did you hear me?"  
"DAMNIT! I'm tired of this!" Hiei shouted holding his head in his hands and  
falling to rest on his ankles on the ground.  
"I'm sorry I've asked so much," Kurama said apologetically, looking rather  
taken aback. "I'm just worried about you."  
"Why are you worried about me though?" Hiei asked, not even bothering to  
try and come up with a reason for his outburst.  
"Because you're acting strangely."  
"Yes, but why do you care?" He stood up.  
"Well....I care about you...you know, because, you're my friend...." Kurama  
finished, stuttering.  
"Oh, of course...I have to get back to Aries...She said something about  
focus meditation," Hiei turned to leave, praying the dragon would stay  
quiet. He was under so much emotional strain from the nightmares he  
couldn't take much more.  
"Well...if you have to go...you have to go..." Kurama looked only slightly  
disappointed and he turned in the direction of his home.  
  
'He wanted you to follow him.'  
'Hn.'  
'I know these things. He may have expressed indifference with his mouth but  
his eyes...his eyes begged you to follow him.'  
'Give it a rest,' Hiei said as they approached the breach in the barrier to  
the Demon World that landed nearest to Aries' house.  
  
"There you are! I have been wondering. What were you doing all that time  
with Kurama?" Aries asked from behind Hiei as he approached the front door.  
"Hn."  
"Oh, I see, you're to good to answer my questions...Well, I can see from  
your clothes that you were sparing anyway, I just thought I'd give you a  
chance to answer," Aries said, rolling her eyes, as they walked into the  
house. "So, how're you doing with the Kagyaku? It's been three days, I hope  
he isn't giving you too much trouble."  
"No, it's fine."  
"Well, that's good. Kami forbid you have an expression."  
"Hn." 


	5. Playing Memory And Socks

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Yu Yu Hakusho.  
Author's Note: This will be a bit darker...I really hope I do justice  
to my idea...  
They were running, almost skipping with joy through the woods. They  
approached a river bank with a cave nearby. The older one thought they  
should enter but the younger darker one was afraid. He thought it looked  
dark and scary but the other one pointed out that it would soon be dark and  
scary outside as well. He followed, reluctantly. They got inside and the  
older demon lit a fire by breathing on some dry brush in the corner. The  
younger one lay down and trusting the older to protect him, started to doze  
off.  
He was awoken a short while later by someone undoing the knots of his belt.  
He opened his eyes and saw it was his friend. He couldn't understand why he  
was being undressed. The dark one pulled the unfriendly hands away from his  
pants but the hands were snatched back and struck the little one across the  
face. He looked up, his eyes tearing, not with physical pain, but pain at  
the betrayal of the other. He realized though that if he didn't allow the  
older one to proceed it would cost him his life. As he lay there on his  
stomach, in more pain then he thought he could ever experience, he vowed  
never to trust anyone. The next morning he woke quietly and dressed. He  
took the elder's sword, unsheathed it and stuck it where it would be the  
most just punishment. He cleaned it off, put it back in the sheath and left  
the cave.  
When he got out in the sunshine he was met by a teenage human with red  
hair. Staring expressionless. No pity. No joy. Just staring.  
  
Hiei awoke with a jolt.  
'It wasn't real. It couldn't have been. Not only was Kurama not in human  
form when I was that young, but I didn't even know him as a demon,' Hiei  
reassured himself.  
'You still don't get it do you? That was a real memory resurfacing in the  
form of a dream. That image of your lover boy was your addition. You  
engaged in a sex act with a male in that memory and naturally you thought  
of the one you want to be on top of you,' Kagyaku said with a tone that  
scoffed at Hiei's ineptness at figuring this out.  
He realized that no matter how much he protested the dragon was right. All  
those images he had been seeing the past four nights were real. They  
happened in his childhood. They were what had made him...unfeeling. He  
thought that if he lost all feelings that no one could hurt him again.  
After he stopped feeling, he took what he wanted when he wanted because he  
didn't feel guilt.  
_Go to him. Take him. You want him. Just do it_  
  
'Ugh, why is it so freaking hot in November?' Kurama wondered as he peeled  
of his now sticky shirt. He got up to change out of his pajama pants and  
into his boxers.  
"Nice view."  
Kurama whirled around. He had just slipped off his pants so this wasn't the  
best idea. He realized this a fraction of a second later and grabbed the  
nearest piece of cloth to cover himself with. A sock.  
Hiei smiled wickedly, knowingly, "You shouldn't leave your window open  
when you plan on being naked, fox. Anyone could just walk inside and see  
what I did."  
"Well, I wasn't exactly expecting company at eleven o'clock in the  
evening," Kurama said, voice jerking as he made every effort to reach  
behind him into the drawer with one hand, hold the sock in front of his  
privates with the other, and all the while not take his eyes off of Hiei.  
He could see there was something different about him tonight. And he didn't  
like it.  
"You may as well drop the sock. It's not hiding a damn thing." Kurama  
sighed, but agreed. As he dropped the sock he turned around. There may have  
been none outside but there was a full moon in that bedroom.  
Hiei cocked his head to one side to have a better look. Just as Kurama  
turned around, boxers being pulled up, he snapped it back, but the damage  
was done. Kurama knew.  
'How very out of character for him. He's seen part of my body exposed  
before, our fights have never been very good for my wardrobe, but he's  
never seemed to enjoy...Wait a moment...' Kurama suddenly remembered his  
conversation with Aries.  
~"Lusts? After whom?"  
"Well, would I be here if it was anyone but you?" ~  
'But Aries said it would be at least a week...It's been merely three days  
or so...Perhaps that isn't why he's here and I'm just reading him wrong...'  
"What are you doing here this late, Hiei? Is there a new case or  
something?" Kurama asked, innocently.  
Hiei sat on the bed, and pouted slightly. "Is that the only reason you can  
think of that I would want to come here...this late?" Hiei asked, saying  
the last bit pointedly with one eyebrow raised.  
Kurama tried to smile nonchalantly to hide the fact he didn't notice how  
oddly Hiei was acting. "Apparently so, old friend." 


	6. Baka Kitsune

Disclaimer: IT'S NOT MINE!!! STOP BOTHERING ME!!  
Author's Note: I will reiterate here that this is my first YYH fanfiction  
and it is also my first shonen ai. I think I like the way it's turning out.  
Also I would like to restate that Hiei is out of character because of the  
Dragon. He wouldn't do or say a lot of things otherwise. Also he's almost  
at breaking point. Let's go kiddies and find out what happens now!  
PS: If this is not where you left off I suggest you go back and  
reread chapter five. I added more to it.  
  
"Friend?" Hiei asked raising both eyebrows this time.  
"Y-yes..." Kurama began uncomfortably. "W-we are still friends...a-  
aren't we?" He asked, backing away from the bed.  
Hiei stood up and walked towards Kurama, not fast but surely not  
taking his time. He never took his eyes off of the fox's even though the  
green ones looked everywhere but at the advancing fire demon.  
He arrived in front of Kurama. He didn't stop walking until there was  
maybe just an inch of space left between them. He raised himself up on his  
toes and whispered into the fox's ear.  
"Always."  
"There. Y-you see? We-we'll always be friends," Kurama said backing  
up to regain his personal space.  
"Stop acting like such a fool, Fox. We both know what I want. And  
what I want, I get. What I can't get, I take."  
"And if I don't want to be taken?" Kurama said, dropping the act and  
regaining his usual composure with just a slight trembling left.  
"You're telling me you've never once imagined my hands caressing  
every part of that toned body of yours?" Hiei asked, miming what he was  
saying in the air around Kurama.  
"W-well...maybe once..." He stuttered only because  
"Are you also going to tell me you never thought of my tongue running  
over every inch of you?" Hiei got closer with every word.  
"Th-that's not the point..."  
"How about my long, hard-"  
"That's enough, Hiei!" Kurama said stopping him before he got too far  
into that sentence, not wanting to admit that he had had a few fantasies  
concerning Hiei's long, hard-"Listen, whether I've thought of these things  
or not, fantasy is quite different from reality. For example, fantasy you  
was much different than this you," Kurama finished coldly, with a note of  
finality in his voice.  
It was like a wave passed through Hiei, his body language changed,  
his posture, his facial expressions. He still didn't look like himself,  
though. He looked...lost. Like a sad, scared boy who didn't know where he  
was. He looked at Kurama, an expression like a hurt puppy in his eyes.  
"Help."  
"Hiei?"  
"I didn't mean to say those things, Fox. It was the dragon. He made  
me act that way. He preyed on the feelings I have...I have...because of  
you..." And once again his posture changed and he was angry this time, but  
still a little sad. "What gives you the right to make me feel anything? You  
aren't even a demon. When you were you got killed by no better than a  
hunter. You're a lowly human. What gives you the right to make me want to  
lower myself to be with you? I-I don't..." He faltered. His voice cracked,  
"I don't want to...No, no I want to...but not when you  
don't....Kurama...Fox...I need...you...  
"But what I don't need, is you Kagyaku! Be gone fool. I won't do what  
you wish of me. Not ever. You are not my master, I am yours!" Kurama wasn't  
sure exactly what was happening...but the next thing he knew a shadow  
flowed out of Hiei's mouth. It turned and spoke...spoke?  
"Very well, demon. You have passed. I will inform the lady."  
Hiei sank to the ground. He fell over and lay on his back. He put his  
arms over his face to try and keep Kurama from seeing his tears. Tears of  
relief but also tears of pain at the fact that Kurama had spurned him, as  
he had known he would.  
'What's that? I could swear I feel someone...' He lifted on arm from  
his face, and none to soon. The fox dove in for a kiss. Hiei was shocked at  
first but soon joined. They broke apart, for air.  
"I thought you...you didn't..."  
"I didn't want that you. This one I have been waiting all too  
anxiously to come around."  
"Hn. Idiot Fox."  
"Hiei?"  
"You really want to talk now?"  
"No I just want to tell you...I love you..." There was a long pause  
between them.  
"I love you, too." 


	7. Mmm, Hiei smell

Disclaimer: Not Mine...Aries Mine...Hiei Not...Lexi Sad....  
Author's Note: Alright, if you were looking for explicit sex scenes, I'm  
sorry I can't deliver. I believe that details should be left to your  
imagination. If you are now wondering why this is in the R section, I will  
tell you. My friend has a fic, PG-13, and some bakayarou reviews saying  
that it should be rated R because of the phrase 'make-up sex'. I just  
didn't want to have to deal with reviews like that so I put it on R.  
  
"It's a plant!" Hiei started. Why was the idiot fox awake and yelling this  
early? Hiei looked at Kurama's face and saw he was only talking in his  
sleep. Hiei smiled tenderly. He snuggled back against his fox and went back  
to sleep.  
Kurama opened one eye and made sure his lover was back asleep. Kurama got  
carefully out of bed and showered and dressed. He looked at Hiei and  
mirrored the tender smile his fire demon had had. He kissed him on the  
forehead and left the house.  
"Aries? Are you home?" Kurama walked inside the house that Hiei had told  
him how to find ages ago.  
"I'm in the shower!" she called through the water. Her room was the first  
on the left when you walk in so she could hear him.  
"Oh, sorry, I'll come back," he said, turning to leave.  
"No, it's alright. I'm almost done, come on in to my room and wait."  
He obeyed and sat on the bed. Steam was floating into the room through the  
open doorway.  
He heard the water shut off and Aries call, "What is it you need, darling?"  
"Oh, I just have a few questions about what we talked about the day you  
stopped by."  
"What kind of questions?" She asked as she entered the room in, surprise  
surprise, a white towel. Her gold hair was darkened by the water and  
brushed back from her face. "Have you decided what your answer to his  
question will be?"  
"Well..." She sniffed the air.  
"I smell him....Ahh, I see...You already decided. But, wait, why did  
Kagyaku give up?" Hiei had explained the trial to Kurama before they fell  
asleep so he knew who she was talking about.  
"Oh, well he wouldn't do what the dragon told him, you know, just take me  
no matter what I said...or did...so the dragon finally left saying that  
Hiei had mastered him," the red head had a look of pride for his fire  
demon.  
"Well, then what is your question?" She asked as she walked back in the  
bathroom to dress.  
"You said I had a week, but he came in three or four days, why?"  
"Well," her voice floated from the bathroom, "It could be that he loves  
you."  
"How did you know that?" Kurama said, wasting his shocked look on the  
doorway.  
"You mean he told you?"  
"Well...yes..." He said turning red. "We told each other last night as we  
began...you know..."  
"Well, that's why it was much quicker. I only saw lust."  
"Do you think that his feelings grew that much over four days?"  
"Well, no...It may be that...well..."  
"Well what?" he said as she came back in, fully clothed.  
"I wasn't looking for love." 


End file.
